grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 10.8: Finding the Priestess
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Finding the Priestess Description "Amy! Just hold on a bit longer! I will definitely save you." Dialogue Kyle: Pino, you must have lived here for a while. Kyle: You seem to know a lot about this place. Pino: Haha... It's kind of my hobby to explore places... Pino: Truthfully, I haven't been here very long. Arme: Oh... You like to explore. Pino: Once this is over, I'm thinking of going on journey. Pino: I would like to go wherever my feet can touch. Arme: That sounds like an amazing plan. Next time we meet, you can tell us all about it. ---- Pino: I think if we pass this place, we'll be where the priestess is. Jin: Finally, I can see Amy! Jin: Amy, I am here! Arme: Like I said, unless you're doing this telepathically, she won't be able to hear you... The Priestess's Room Description "*cough* Creator's... *cough* morning..." Dialogue Creator's Morning Disciple: Excuse me. What brings you here? Pino: Ah, we are fans of the priestess, so... Pino: We were hoping to speak with the priestess for a bit... Creator's Morning Disciple: The priestess is very busy. Creator's Morning Disciple: She doesn't have time to meet with people like you so get out. Arme: Actually... cough... Ar's... cough... health isn't good... me... cough... Jin: Right. Me too... cough... If not today... Jin... cough... I'm not sure when I can see her again... cough... Jin... Kyle: Me too... cough... Kyle... wants to meet... cough... Kyle... cough... Arme: Hey! Why are you doing it too? Kyle: Huh? I wasn't supposed to? Amy: I will meet with them. Creator's Morning Disciple: But priestess, based on the rules... Amy: I would like to have a moment to speak with my precious fans. Amy: Would you please leave for a moment? Creator's Morning Disciple: Fine, only for a moment. ---- Amy: Wahhhh!! I was so scared. Arme: You did well... Jin: I'm sorry for being late. Are you hurt anywhere? Amy: I'm not okay! You should have saved me sooner. Amy: Just kidding. I'm fine. Amy: The people here all thought I was the priestess so they treated me pretty well. Jin: Whew... That's good. Arme: Elesis came here? Amy: You're not with her? Jin: Now that I think about it, I think that professor or doctor or whatever said something about a red haired person. Amy: That's right. She came here a few days ago. Amy: She told me that if I waited a bit, Arme would come to save me. Arme: What's going on? This is the first I've heard of it. Arme: Did she say anything else? Amy: She said she'll be waiting in Kounat Forest. Arme: Kounat... Forest? Creator's Morning Disciple: Priestess, please conclude your meeting. Jin: There's no more time. Jin: Let's talk more once we get outside. ---- Creator's Morning Disciple: Priestess, you must go to your next schedule. Creator's Morning Disciple: Priestess? Creator's Morning Disciple: The priestess disappeared? Creator's Morning Disciple: Oh no... The suspicious people kidnapped the priestess! Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story